<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ca'chaab by emrys (livingshitpost)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351622">Ca'chaab</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys'>emrys (livingshitpost)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Consent, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, M/M, Mando'a, Nightmares, Nonverbal Communication, Obi-Wan Kenobi Singing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Singing, Trauma, obi isn't mando bt he knows mando'a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(ca'chaab; night fear)</p><p>Cody has a nightmare. Obi-Wan helps him calm down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ca'chaab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan is woken by a sharp wave of terror in the Force.</p><p>It takes him a moment to make sense of it. He's tired. It's still late; a quick glance at the window shows him a dark sky with pinpricks of light darting across it. But then it crashes into him again, oppressive and making his stomach turn.</p><p>"Cody," he says blearily. "Cody."</p><p>His lover doesn't answer right away. His hand is fumbling at the edge of the bedframe for the DC-17 he'd kept under his bunk in his barracks. His breathing is slow and even.</p><p>"Cody," Obi-Wan says again. "It's alright. We're safe."</p><p>Cody doesn't respond. Every muscle in his body is coiled like a spring; a snake ready to strike. The silence is deafening.</p><p>Obi-Wan reaches out without moving, deft and relaxed. He pours his own calm into the man lying beside him.</p><p>Cody begins to shake.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs. "Cody," he whispers.</p><p>Cody glances at him, then looks down and away. "Sorry," he murmurs.</p><p>"It's alright," Obi-Wan assures. "It's alright."</p><p>Cody sits up, shoulders rolled forward. He folds his legs and leans heavily over them with his head bowed.</p><p>"Can I touch you?"</p><p>Cody nods. He bites his lip, sniffling once.</p><p>Obi-Wan brings his lover into his arms. Cody leans into the embrace, his head tucked beneath the shorter man's chin. His hands ball into fists around the soft fabric of Obi-Wan's shirt. He sobs silently. His entire form is wracked with it, and Obi-Wan pets his hair gently.</p><p>"It's alright," he whispers. "It's alright. You're with me. We're safe."</p><p>Cody pulls in a shuddering breath. He moves a bit closer as a soft whimper escapes him.</p><p>"<em>Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an. </em><em>Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an. </em><em>Bal kote, darasuum kote, j</em><em>orso'ran kando a tome. </em><em>Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an. </em><em>Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an. </em><em>Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an. </em><em>Bal . . . </em><em>Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. </em><em>Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. </em><em>Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r. </em><em>Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. </em><em>Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. </em><em>Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o. S</em><em>a kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an</em><em>.</em>" Obi-Wan kisses the top of Cody's head, rubbing his upper arm as his breath slows and he gradually stops shaking. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Cody swallows. He clears his throat. "Yeah," he murmurs. "'M alright." He adjusts himself to give Obi-Wan a kiss on the cheek before leaning against his shoulder. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, ner'Kote." Obi-Wan eases the two of them down to the bed, Cody still pressed against his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>